


【处刑人/骨科】罪愆

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 处刑人骨科 [3]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 他们都觉得这是一种错误。





	【处刑人/骨科】罪愆

他们都觉得这是一种错误。

“是不是我们在每个重要的开始前都得先打上一架、然后被迫在突发节点爬起来朝人开枪？”

“反正不是我毁了你的电影开场。”  
墨菲躺在藏身处的破烂沙发上，腿交叠着挂在一侧扶手上，吐出一口烟。  
“去你妈的。”（Fuck your ass.）

"嘿！注意啊——"康纳忙着拆中餐馆送来的外卖袋子，回头瞟了一眼，言下之意是我可没想和你再打一架，虽然似乎每次在错误的时间同步惹恼对方这一点上他们一样地默契十足。  
但他还是没忍住对着手里的餐盒加了一句：“你个小娘炮。”

“干！”康纳心情很好地听到墨菲把F字眼吼得震天响，余光瞥到什么东西朝他飞过来，他一侧身让过去——是只权作烟灰缸用的铝制易拉罐。

“靠你他妈把烟灰都弄到米饭里了，吃屁去吧！”  
他带着得逞的笑意嚷嚷，用言语逗弄墨菲“娘炮”的那一面再加以嘲笑是他乐此不疲的把戏，而墨菲虽然每每都要和他干上一架，也不会真心实意地对此介怀。  
这也是他们默契的一部分——康纳用这个词形容墨菲的时候，大抵都不过是在不合时宜地调情。

“摆弄那玩意儿这么半天的不是你吗这也能赖我。”

墨菲懒洋洋地掐灭烟头、走过来，一边抓过一个餐盒——是包子——一边瞪他：

“所以，你到底为什么知道那是海洛因？”

“你语气好像我背着你和白粉偷情。”  
康纳没正经地笑，在他再度开启惯性嘲笑模式之前，墨菲直接把手里的包子塞到了他嘴里。  
“你倒不如去偷情。”墨菲气咻咻地：“你还行吧？”

“就一点点，代谢很快的。”  
康纳抓过一罐啤酒以免自己噎死，含混地继续说：“电影里出现在这种场合的、长这个样子的通常都是海洛因。”  
“我操你个傻逼不是认真的吧？”  
“嗯哼。”  
墨菲差点背过气去：他们真的就这么照着康纳的傻逼电影剧本搞的？？？  
“那你他妈有个毛的必要非得自己尝尝啊！？”  
“确保一下嘛。万一是中国制的普通面粉呢？”

墨菲毫不客气地赏他一个爆栗。上帝啊，他究竟做错了什么有这么一个傻逼兄弟？

不过康纳那个晚上还是有点不对劲，具体表现是：墨菲几乎不能把他从自己身上甩下去。

“靠，你他妈是不是上瘾了，是的话我就先给你一枪子儿。”  
他一边试图推开康纳，以换取顺畅的呼吸，一边感觉到康纳的皮肤比平时要热一些。

“你知道该怎么做。”康纳深吸气试图平缓激越的心跳，他现在脑子里只有墨菲，这其实也不太奇怪，又有点奇怪。他用胳膊腿把自己支在墨菲上方：  
“有你在，我不会对什么其他玩意儿上瘾的。”  
这话好像哪里不太对。

墨菲翻了个白眼，半抬身向一边做了个干呕的动作，然后按住康纳的后脑勺，凶狠地咬后者的舌头。他的手摸到康纳后心，沿着脊椎，抚摸他亲手刺上去的、耶稣基督的脸庞。

他们跟随父亲隐居山间，离开了都市促狭泥泞的小巷、避开了到处乱飞的血浆和枪声，却始终无法逃离自己的内心。  
一种感觉始终萦绕在他们心上，日渐沉重，以至于某一天，在又一次同时从梦境中惊醒时，他们觉得有必要把它具现化。

这一切还远未结束。

“就像背了一个十字架。”  
“该死的我们才不是耶稣基督。”  
“但是耶稣基督本人和十字架的重量都在这儿了。”  
“动手吧。”  
康纳斩钉截铁地做完这个决定，接着说：“我要上半部分，所以你先来。”

他们轮替着将墨迹刺进对方血肉。每一寸皮肤、每一次呼吸的起伏都熟悉至极，每一次受伤他们都会分担痛苦，惯于为对方抚平伤痕，便也深知于如何烙下印记。  
在这样看似宁静的日子里，波士顿发生的过往也几乎没有被模糊分毫。它就在那里，兄弟两人都十分清楚，仅仅是保持默契地无视而已。康纳偶尔会想起他曾像一个溺水者，就要溺死在那一滩剧痛带来的汗水和血污里，大脑里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着停摆，而他发现自己固执地、唯一能想的正是墨菲。彼时墨菲正紧紧压着他的后背，湿淋淋的、同样被痛楚烧灼的呼吸喷在他的颈动脉上，于是他伸出手去，如溺水者抓住最后一根稻草一般，揪紧了墨菲的头发。

——这不仅仅是一种错误，这是罪。

“准备好大干一场了吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”  
墨菲拨了一下保险，回答他：“我们大开杀戒吧。”  
有些平时吝于出口的词，在有可能出现万一之前，还是要说的。康纳想，哇哦，完美的电影开场。  
他可能会为此失去墨菲。康纳永远不能忘记最初的那种恐惧，他提醒自己，但他同时也一遍遍在心里确认，他从没打算独自承受这份代价。  
并不是说他们后悔了。在那个自警局拘留室醒来的清晨，他们凝望着彼此的眼睛，看见一切——包括他们自己，和长久以来他们想要去做的事情。  
在那一刻，他们心照不宣地笃信，那些事是他们应当而且必须做的。  
如果一定要有人接下这份罪，那也是因为他们受到了某种“召唤”。

显而易见，这世间有某些错误必须得到纠正，而纠正错误意味着，他们也必须承担某些必需人来承担的罪。  
他们坦然接受了召唤，便坦然接受了这份命运。

“你知道这也是罪过吧。”  
康纳罕见地促紧呼吸，这说明他认真了。

墨菲捧住他的脸，最终只是闭上眼、轻轻点点头，把悬在心口的那口气舒出来。旋即他们分享了一个堪称绵长宁静的吻，封缄了所有可能出口的那些粗话、承诺、或爱语。  
在这个吻里，他们都尝到了某种咸涩的味道。

这一次，他们眼睁睁失去的人是格林利。  
格林利这个白痴，斯麦克一定会这么说，他不该这样牺牲。很难说这是否是代价——在这样的想法还没来得及扎根之前，许久不见的洛克重新出现在兄弟俩眼前，带走了格林利，也带来了救赎。

男人选择自己要走的路，承担自己选择的结果。  
男人把决定权握在自己手里，就没有什么可后悔与惋惜的。  
而无论前路如何，亦无需怀有半分畏惧。

——无论是哪份罪过，都由他们一并选择、一起背负。  
除了耶稣基督本人，亦无人可以质疑这份属于圣徒的虔诚。

“吾等将成为牧羊人，为了你，我的主，为了你。  
从你的手中继承权柄，吾等的脚踪将迅捷地执行你的旨意，  
用他们的灵魂，让这条流向你的河水生生不息。  
以圣父、圣子、和圣灵的名义——”

“看啊，多美的一天。”  
这一天，他们一起等。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的“罪愆”具有多重含义，应该都能看出来？不仅是宗教意义的一些方面。  
> ——作为骨科来说，原本就是悖德的。
> 
> 写这篇时距离我有想法已经过了一年多了……距离《处刑人2》也几乎10年了，第三部显然已是渺渺。我在写这一篇的时候也突然有点明白了导演的困局。  
> 我记得我一年前，是想在这篇《罪愆》里加一点斯麦克警长的戏份的，然而当我真真正正要面对一个《处刑人2》结尾所面对的未来，我不知道该如何选择。  
> 这个系列的开篇便是《困境》，到结尾，对于我来说，是一个真正的困境。  
> 但是唉，骨科都太好嗑了。作为一个丧心病狂的基佬兄弟粉和威廉达福粉，我是真的想看兄弟俩在FBI跟着斯麦克当特工搞事情，搞个爽片饱了眼福则已，不必问心。


End file.
